


With my last breaths

by charimiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants nothing more than to just draw him close, kiss away the fear, press himself close to Stiles and just breath him in.</p>
<p>He can’t though, because the air feels like heavy metal on his skin, pushing him into the ground, holding him down and making him shake with fear and cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With my last breaths

The voice shouting his name is familiar, angry and scared, and it sends a thrill through Derek even now, lying on the floor with the lifeblood slowly draining out of him. ‘Stiles’, he thinks, and then pushes through the weight resting on his eyelids, forcing them open to see Stiles hovering over him, eyes wide and hands bloody.

Fuck, he’s beautiful, even with the tears welling in his eyes. Derek wishes he could’ve told him, wishes he hadn’t been so goddamned scared. Looking up at Stiles’s desperate face now, Derek wants nothing more than to just draw him close, kiss away the fear, press himself close to Stiles and just breath him in.

He can’t though, because the air feels like heavy metal on his skin, pushing him into the ground, holding him down and making him shake with fear and cold. He can taste the blood in his mouth, sharp and red, and he can see the sides of his vision fading away, blackness crawling in, and but he pushes through, because he’s dying, he knows that, but he just has to tell Stiles. He’s going to die, human, on this cold floor, with Stiles holding his head in his hands, and nothing’s ever been more important than to just open up his mouth and say the words.

“Stiles” he mutters, and the word tastes like fighting on his lips.

“Derek? Fuck, stay with me, help’s coming, just hold on” Stiles says, gripping Derek’s head tighter, and he blinks up at Stiles and tries to breathe. It doesn’t hurt, which means something’s very wrong, but he’s grateful, because it means he can look at Stiles for a little longer without feeling the pain, pretend nothing’s wrong.

“Need” he pushes through heavy lips, his tongue numb in his mouth. “Need to tell you”

“Shhh, it’s okay, just keep breathing” Stiles says, stroking Derek’s hair, and Derek screws up his face in concentration, then breathes the words he’s bottled up for so long.

“Love you” he forces out, and Stiles’s face hardens, anger flashing in his brown eyes.

“Shut the fuck up.” He spits, tightening his hand in Derek’s hair, and Derek feels the words like a knife, like the bullet wound in his chest, carving out his heart and tearing it in two.

Everything’s suddenly so much dimmer, colour bleeding out of the world like the blood from his chest, but he tries desperately to move his arms, to pull Stiles down, just to feel what it’s like to kiss him one time. Stiles moves one of his hands to push Derek’s arm down to the floor, and he leans closer to Derek, determination written into his face.

“You don’t get to do this.” He spits, angry and fierce and beautiful. “You want to kiss me, want me to say it back? Then fucking live, you asshole. You live, and we can take each other out on dates and kiss under the moon and whisper sappy shit to each other in the dark. But only if you live. You got that? That’s how you can tell me you love me. By living.”

Derek stares, mesmerised by the passion on Stiles’s face, hearing his words and daring to believe that maybe he can do what Stiles is asking, maybe he can have this. He keeps looking at Stiles’s face, refusing to look away for even a second, letting Stiles be his anchor in this too. He doesn’t look away, not even when the room is suddenly filled with noise, and then he’s being carried away from Stiles, and his eyes slip shut, exhausted.

When he comes to in the hospital, 6 days later, after major surgery and nearly 2 of those days spent in a critical condition, Stiles punches him in the face then kisses the crap out of him. It’s so much better than if their first kiss had been with his last breath, because it’s full of hope and joy and pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Derek is slowly dying from something and he tells Stiles he loves him, but Stiles doesn’t say it back. Hurt, Derek tries to kiss him with his last breaths, but Stiles is like “no. if you want me so bad you’ll have to live, none of this ‘last chance to say this’ bullshit. stay alive, then ask me on a date. romance me like normal people do”.
> 
> I actually had to go read fluffy stuff after writing this, because getting into dying Derek's mind was slightly emotionally devastating....  
> I have written about 4k of the weredragons AU today though- it's coming, it's definitely coming
> 
> [Come say hi, prompt me, keep track of my fic progress, or whatever else, here!](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
